SG I / II / III
The SG I, II and III models were introduced in mid 1972 as replacements for the SG 100 / 200 / 250 models, respectively. Production largely ended in mid 1974, with small numbers being shipped until 1978. Sales Figures I * June 1972: '''$229.50 * '''October 1972: $249.50 * June 1973 - February 1974: $259 Body: * Beveled, solid Alder / Poplar body ** No cutaway bevels * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 3-pc laminated Maple * Set-in construction ** Non-angled * Joins body at 20th fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Dot inlays ** 12" radius * Wide Open Book headstock * Silk-screened Gibson logo ** Squared font style * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Electronics: * One "Tarback" Mini-Humbucker ** Ceramic magnet ** ~6.3k D.C. Resistance ** Black plastic cover * 1 Vol, 1 Tone Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Kluson 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** Metal Keystone buttons * Les Paul style raised pickguard, single-ply * Bell shaped truss rod cover, single-ply * Witch Hat knobs * Compensated wraparound bridge/tailpiece * Optional Bigsby tremolo Finishes: * Cherry * Walnut II * June 1972: '''$259.50 * '''October 1972: $279.50 * June 1973 - February 1974: $290 Body: * Beveled, solid Alder / Poplar body ** No cutaway bevels * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 3-pc laminated Maple * Set-in construction ** Non-angled * Joins body at 20th fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Dot inlays ** 12" radius * Wide Open Book headstock * Silk-screened Gibson logo ** Squared font style * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Electronics: * Two "Tarback" Mini-Humbuckers ** Ceramic magnets ** ~6.3k D.C. Resistance ** Black plastic covers * 2 on / off slide switches * 1 Vol, 1 Tone Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Kluson 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** Metal Keystone buttons * Les Paul style raised pickguard, single-ply * Bell shaped truss rod cover, single-ply * Witch Hat knobs * Compensated wraparound bridge/tailpiece * Optional Bigsby tremolo Finishes: * Cherry * Walnut III Same features as SG II, but with Cherry Sunburst finish. * October 1972: $299.50 * June 1973 - February 1974: $310 SG-100 Junior (1972) As the SG-100 was being replaced by the SG I in mid 1972, some were made with the SG I's style of control plate. * Limited run: 272 produced Body: * Beveled, solid Poplar body ** No cutaway bevels * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc Maple? * Set-in construction ** No angle ** Titebond glue * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic dot inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock * Volute * Silk-screened Gibson logo * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 14o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Electronics: * One "Dog Ear" P-90 ** Short AlNiCo V magnet ** ~8.5k Ohms D.C. resistance ** Chrome cover w/ "Gibson" engraving * 1 Vol, 1 Tone ** CTS pots ** Ceramic capacitor Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Gibson Deluxe 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** Chrome Keystone buttons ** Closed gears * Single-ply Les Paul pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover, single-ply * Black Witch Hat knobs * Chrome front-mounted control plate * Black plastic front-mounted control plate (mid '72) * Fully adjustable bridge ** "Gibson" engraved bridge cover * Compensated wraparound bridge/tailpiece (mid '72) Finishes: * Cherry * Walnut